The purpose of this study is to determine whether transmission of HIV from HIV+ mothers to their infants can be reduced by immunization of the mother during pregnancy and the infant soon after delivery (among women receiving ZDU). This protocol uses the CRC as a participating site in a large multicenter double blind placebo-controlled trial of HIVIG, being conducted nationally by the ACTG (Aids Clinical Trial Group)